An Alley Cat's Promise
by Shi-chan13
Summary: A year has past since Ikuto was freed from Easter.Ikuto has decided to study music abroad & doesn't plan to come back. Amu has fallen in love with Ikuto but doesn't realize 'til the last moment. Can she stop Ikuto from leaving? Rated T for...I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

Shi-chan13: OOOKKKK, well this is my first fanfic so be brutally honest with me if it sucks or is awesome. This was originally a one-shot but now it's going to have 2 chapters and a prologue. All together it's a little longer than a one-shot. It's all in Amu's POV so it shouldn't be too confusing. It's an all-out Amuto story!!!

Yoru: Shi-chan13 forgot to say the disclaimer *snicker* Shi-chan13 does not own Shugo Chara or Tadase would die alone and painfully.

Shi-chan13: Nice, Yoru. Enjoy the fanfic!!!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A Tearful Goodbye

I was sitting on my couch idly flipping through the TV channels when the door bell rang. I turned off the TV knowing I wasn't allowed to watch when my parents weren't home. I got up and opened the door only to have a sobbing Utau fling her arms around my neck. "Amu!" she cried. "You have to stop him!"

"Stop who, Utau?" I asked while trying to release her strangle-hold on me. Utau let go of and stood up wiping her tears away with her gloved hands.

"Ikuto. He-he's going to study music abroad!"

"I don't see what the problem is. He's going to come back."

"That's what's wrong. He doesn't plan to come back!"

My body went rigid. It felt as if my heart was solid lead sinking down in my chest. I could hear Utau asking if I was alright. _Ikuto's going away for good? No! There must be some mistake,_ my mind reeled. Half of my body was urging me to stop him while the other asked why I should care. _Why,_ I thought to myself. _Because I love Ikuto._ As I realized this, it was like fog clearing. It was so easy to feel right saying those words. Of course I love him. He left me speechless the first time we met. I was thinking of him for days after that. I straightened. I _was_ going to stop him. "Utau?"

"Yes, Amu?"

"Where is Ikuto leaving from?"

"Umm, the south train station, in about forty minutes."

"Thank you. That's all I needed to know."

"Wha-"

I barreled past Utau running at full speed. I cut down a narrow alleyway, one of the ones Ikuto used to take me through. I would use all the ones he showed me if it could get me to him any faster. My vision went blurry and I wondered if I was going to pass out when I felt something hot on my cheeks. _Tears._ I said in my head. I raised my hand to wipe them away. _Why is he leaving? After all we've been through. After I finally realized I love him!_

A few people I bumped into yelled at me. I didn't care. I just needed to get to Ikuto. Somewhere a clock chimed four-thirty. "Only ten more minutes!" I panted. It was as if time itself was against me. I looked around me. I was almost there.

Five more minutes.

I was in the train station.

Three more minutes.

I saw Ikuto in a crowd waiting to board a train with Yoru napping near his head.

"Ikuto!" I called. He didn't hear and I pushed through the crowd to him.

"Ikuto!" I yelled. This time he turned his head and I saw his eyes widen in surprise. I stopped in front of him. "W-why are you leaving? Why don't you want to come back?"

"Amu, I-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Don't go! Please." I looked at him with my tear streaked face. "Not now. I-I love you."

Ikuto stared at me for a second with his beautiful eyes then he grabbed me by the arms and pulled me into his arms. I could feel my face reddening, but I couldn't care less. I could stay like this forever. Ikuto bent his head down and whispered the very words that would make my world complete. "I love you too, Amu.

We pulled apart as people started boarding the train. "You still want to leave, don't you?" I asked.

Ikuto smiled down at me. "I do, but now I have a reason to return. Now I have you."

"You'll come back for me, right?"

"Of course."

"Promise me."

"I promise." Ikuto whispered bending down and gently pressing his lips against mine. "I could never leave you now."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shi-chan13: END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!!

Ikuto: awwwww, I wish that kiss could happen in the manga or anime.

Amu: Ikuto!!!!!

Tadase: Hey! I'm not in this at all!!!

Everyone: That's because Shi-chan13 doesn't like you!!!

Shi-chan13: Don't worry Tadase. You're in the next chapter. I have something special planned for you. *snicker* and to all the people who read this, PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Shi-chan13: Konichi wa!! So I finally finished the 2nd chapter and I have good news!! (Well, it's only good if you like the story.) To fit all the things I need to and have lots of details-so you know what's going on- chapter 2 would have to be super long so I decided to do a 3rd & 4th chapter. Also I want to thank YukiismySunshine for her wonderful advice. I hope this chapter will do it justice. That's about it. Enjoy the chapter!

Miki: *clears throat*

Shi-chan13:???

Miki: Disclaimer; Shi-chan13 does not own Shugo Chara! no matter how much she wishes she did. Now, enjoy the story!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Three Years Later

I was packing away my school things, getting ready to go home after a long day of school, when Tadase came up to me. "Amu-chan, can I talk to you before you go home?"

I sighed inwardly. I already knew what he was going to say. "Sure, Tadase."

We waited until the other students and the sensei left the classroom. Tadase gently clasped my hands in his. I tensed, fighting the urge to slap him. I had to tell him straight out if he was ever going to stop this. "Amu-chan," Tadase began. "I've liked you for a long time now, and I know you've already answered me before, but I always thought you were never really happy with you're answer so I'm asking again. Will you go out with me?"

_Damn you, Tadase! _I cursed him. _You don't have the right to doubt my answer!_ I tried to sound as nice as I could before answering, but I was tired of having to reject him. I plastered on a sad smile, but my eyes were cold. "I'm sorry Tadase. I can't."

"It's because of Ikuto, right?"

I merely nodded, but it was enough to set him off.

Tadase grabbed my shoulders and shook hard. "Amu-chan, forget about him! It's been three years already! If Ikuto was coming back he would have already. You're clinging to an empty hope!"

I finally snapped. Shaking off his hands I slapped him. Hard. "Whether or not it's an empty hope, it's not for you to decide who I chose to place my trust in. Sure, it was a promise with an alley cat, but a promise is still a promise." I glared at him. "Next time, which there won't be, don't doubt my answer." I grabbed my bag and left Tadase gaping at me as I walked out the classroom and towards home.

I got home at a quarter to four. I had been hoping my mom or Ami were home. Even though slapping Tadase had been nice and satisfying I still felt like I needed some cheering up. Mom and Ami could always get a smile out of me.

"Hello, I'm home!" I called, coming into the house. No one answered. "Mom? Ami?" I looked down to see a note stuck to my shoe. It must have been wedged between the door frame and the door and fallen down when I came into the house. I gently peeled off the paper and read it;

Dear Amu,

Your father is bird watching and won't be home until late.

I've taken Ami to the dentist.

Love,

Mom

"Looks like I'll be missing that pick-me-up then." I sighed. My family was almost never home when I needed them. I tossed my bag on the floor by the stairs and went into the kitchen. Opening the freezer I took out a tub of chocolate ice cream. I grabbed a spoon from the silverware drawer and went towards the couch. My three charas jumped out of their carrying case that hung on my hip.

"Noooooo!" Ran cried, waving her pom-poms in the air. "Amu-chan will get fat eating all that ice cream!"

I looked at her with an angry face and she shut up instantly. That was always enough to make Ran be quiet. Miki appeared next to Ran, sticking her paint brush in Ran's face.

"Let her be." she commanded. "If she wants gain an extra 30 pounds that's fine by me. It's _her_ decision."

"Thanks, Miki." I said, sarcasm coating my words.

"Any time."

The tension between Miki, Ran and I kept building until I felt something swish by my ear and Sue whizzed around to float in front of me. "Leave Amu be. Can't you see she's unhappy? Plus chocolate is good for you when you're down."

I smiled at Sue. The little chara was always making treats for others and constantly defending me from my other two charas. "It's alright, Sue." I said placing her in my hand. "I shouldn't be eating this anyway. It will make me fat. What I do need is a nice bath, though. Will you go get one started for me?"

"Sure!" Sue flew off. Slowly I got up from the couch and put the ice cream away. The doorbell rang as I went back towards the couch.

"Sue!" I called. "Don't turn on the water just yet! We've got a visitor." I didn't want Sue to turn on the water and forget about it, letting it overfill. She was not known for her memory. I walked slowly to open the door. I contemplated not opening it and making it seem like I wasn't home but whoever was at the door would have heard me yell up to Sue.

The doorbell rang again, twice in a row this time. "Alright!" I yelled, losing my patience. I didn't have a lot to start out with today. "Honestly, people have no patience." I conveniently and quite quickly forgot I had just lost _my_ patience. I opened the door to see Utau.

"Amu, may I come in?" A determined gleam was in Utau's eyes and I knew that even if I said no she would have come in anyway.

"Sure, you're always welcome here. You're my friend after all." I hesitated before adding, "Any news from Ikuto?" Utau looked away from me as we sat down on the couch. "That's why I'm here." she said. "I heard from Kukai that Tadase asked you out."

I tried to change the subject; I didn't want to talk about Tadase's confession and my rejection. "How are you and Kukai? You've been dating for about 3 months now." I gulped as Utau glared at me.

"Don't change that subject, Amu. Did he ask you out?"

"Yes."

"Are you dating him?"

I leaned away from Utau, appalled by her question. "Of course not!" I cried. "Are you suggesting I forgot about the promise Ikuto made me; that he _would_ come back for me, no matter what!"

"Amu, it's been three years." she replied, her voice ever so gentle. "People change. What if Ikuto isn't coming back?"

I couldn't believe it; I wouldn't! "How dare you even think that? You're his sister, for goodness sake! Ikuto would never break his promise to me. He loves me and I love him!" I was infuriated now; my eyes wild at Utau's speculation; my hands balled up in fists.

Utau smiled at me. "It's good that you have such confidence in Ikuto otherwise I would not be giving you this. It's a letter from him." I blinked as she pulled out a slightly discolored envelope from pants pocket and placed it in my hand. "You tested me?" I questioned her.

"It was the only way to see if you still loved Ikuto. I told you before when I allowed you to be with him, I would make sure you severed all ties with him if you didn't love him. I just wanted to make sure, but I can see now there was no reason. You really do love him." The regret was visible in Utau's eyes. Trying to change to lighter subjects she added, "About what you asked earlier, Kukai and I are doing fine. Thank you."

"Oh, it's okay for you to change the subject, but not me?" I grumbled as I stared down at the letter in my hand. Utau sighed and got off the couch.

"Well, I have a date with Kukai tonight so I really need to get ready. Bye Amu."

She was already out the door when I looked up. I ran out to the street to see her about half-way down. "Utau!" I called after her. She heard me and turned around. "Um...thank you!" She smiled and nodded at me before continuing to walk.

After dinner that night I was lying on my bed. I still hadn't read Ikuto's letter yet. I wanted so desperately to, but I also dreaded the contents. "Oh well," I sighed. "Might as well get this over with." Reluctantly I pulled the letter off my nightstand and opened it, carefully peeling off the top of the envelope. Whether I didn't want to rip the letter or if I was just stalling, I didn't know. My eyes stung with fresh tears as I recognized Ikuto's writing;

Dear Amu,

I'm sorry for not contacting you earlier, there were complications. I know three years is a long time and that I'm most likely asking too much; you would have every right to move on, but I hope you can still love me. I still love you. If you're willing to give this stray cat another chance please meet me where our new beginning started. I'll be waiting for you at eight-thirty, Wednesday night.

Love

Ikuto

"Our new beginning." I mulled over the words. "Ugh, why when we are so close to being near each other again, his words have to come in riddles?"

_Still, the note is definitely from Ikuto,_ I told myself. _But what the hell does 'our new beginning mean!' Since its Tuesday, I only have until tomorrow night to figure out._

I sighed and rolled over onto my side. I couldn't stay mad at Ikuto. It would be too painful for both of us if the day we met after three years we got in a fight. I started drifting off to sleep, turning a word over and over in my head. Ikuto.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shi-chan13: Mwuahahahahaha!! Cliffhanger!! Although I liked the story, the ending sucked. I should have made it more emotional considering Amu's hearing from Ikuto for the first time in three years, but I got too lazy. Yeah, I know, if I want to be a good writer I can't be lazy, but I promise the ending for the next chapter is sooooo much better.

Tadase: you still haven't told me what my surprise is and it better be pretty good since I got rejected _and_ slapped by Amu.

Shi-chan13: oh, you getting rejected _was _the surprise. The original draft for this chapter only had you getting rejected, but I wanted to have you slapped so I added it in there.

Tadase: ...Meany

Shi-chan13: Well bye everyone!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh the preview I have on my profile for chapter 2 in wrong. Really that should be chapter 3. just letting you know in. (I'm gonna change it anyway so it really doesn't matter.) Bye!!


	3. Chapter 3

Shi-chan13: Hey everybody!! I finally have the 3 chapter out. I was feeling lazy again and didn't want to type the whole chapter up (I write it on paper first so I can add side notes). This one gonna be long. On paper it's about six and a half pages. Two more chapters and the story is over!! :( Oh well. I sort of want to move onto a new story now. I have a really good idea that hopefully all anti-Tadase will like. I based it off this dream I had a few days ago. I hope you guys like this chapter. I'll tell you now this is not my best piece of work, but the 4 chapter will probably be the best. (It's really emotional). Enjoy the story!!

Amu: Disclaimer; Shi-chan13 does not own Shugo Chara or else Tadase would be dead and the rest of the series would be Amuto.

-----------------------**-**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing Him Again

I awoke the next morning to Ami yelling at me from downstairs. "Onee-chan! You're going to be late for school!" I turned over to glare at my alarm clock. A big, red seven-thirty glared back. "Shit!" I swore. I fell out of bed and hurried into my uniform. I ran downstairs-almost tripping of my feet- and grabbed my bag and a banana. I didn't have time for a proper breakfast. "Bye!" I called as I slipped on my shoes and ran out the door.

I had barely made it into the classroom as the tardy bell rang. "Good, I'm not late." I went to go sit at my desk when I saw a flash of blue by the window. _It's Ik-no, don't be so stupid. Baka!_ I scolded myself. _He wouldn't be here._

The rest of the day was a disaster. I was given a lecture in first hour for sneaking bits of my banana and my white shirt became a dark red at lunch when a freshman tripped sending their lasagna at me. I also began to believe I was delusional as occasionally I would catch a glimpse of blue outside a window or around a corner.

Eventually the last bell rang. I got up from my desk and accidentally bumped into Rima. "Oh, hey Rima. Do you want to walk home together?"

Before she could answer, the always energetic, Yaya, ran at me. "Yaya wants to come too!" I dodged her with the experience of someone who had years of practice. Even after the four years we had known each other she still hadn't changed. "Amu-chi is so mean!"

Rima smiled at me sadly and I knew her answer. "I'm sorry, I can't. Nagihiko and I are going to a movie."

I had forgotten about Rima and Nagihiko's date. "How long have you two been dating? Around one month, right?"

"Yeah. Oh, I just can't believe I used to hate Nagi!" Rima squealed walking away. "Bye, Amu, Yaya!" I saw her collide with Nagi in the hallway.

"Come on, Yaya! It's just you and me today." I said while hooking my arm through Yaya's

Yaya looked at me, bottom lip trembling. "I'm sorry, Amu-chi! I just remembered I have dance practice!"

"Oh...it's okay. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Bye, Amu-chi." Yaya said leaving me in the classroom. I slowly made my way off the school grounds and towards home. _Man, _I thought._ It seems like everyone is apologizing to me lately._

I walked inside my front door at a quarter after five. My mom wrapped me in a tight hug as soon as she saw me. "Hinamori Amu! Where have you been? You worried me half to death. What do think you're doing coming home an hour late?"

I patted her on the back. "Sorry Mom. I guess I just have a lot on my mind right now." _Particularly the words 'our new beginning'._ I added silently. Mom sighed and let go of me. "Well, as a punishment you have to have a tea party with Ami. She's been dying for one."

I lifted a doubtful eyebrow. "A tea party with Ami? Mom, she's almost eight. Don't you think she's a little old for that?" As I finished my question Ami came charging down the stairs wearing a frilly pink princess costume.

"Onee-chan! You have to have to have a tea party with me!"

My mom whispered close to my ear. "Ami has this thing with princesses lately. I'll owe one. Anything, just name it." Ami tugged on my arm.

"Ouch, Ami," I complained "that hurts. I'll have a tea party with you after dinner and only if you stop tugging on my arm!" I mouthed to my mom, 'right. Anything.'. She nodded back.

Dinner that night was a western theme. Mom made mashed potatoes, steamed yams, and a barbeque-marinated steak. I was hoping that Ami would be so absorbed in the new dish that I could sneak upstairs to avoid the tea party, but I failed when she grabbed my hand. "Onee-chan!" she said. "Tea party time." I sighed.

Helping Ami set up the tea set was unexpectedly fun. Between name-callings, tickle wars and pillow fights we had spent most of the evening. Ami tugged on my sleeve and said as she spun a pink tea cup around, "Look! It's a tea cup ride!" Her words pulled me into a memory from a little over three years ago.

_I was sitting across from Ikuto in a small tea cup. The lights of the amusement park were sparkling above us. My cheeks burned from embarrassment that I had told him about my outer characters and from anger because I was so stupid as to let that happen. Yet when I had look over at Ikuto, there wasn't any sign that he would tease me. In fact, he looked surprised. Resting his chin on his hand, he looked out at the rest of the amusement park. "A long time ago, we all used to come and play at this amusement park," He said. Not knowing whether or not he was actually talking to me I stayed quiet. "But it'll be gone soon. It's going to end. The time we spent choosing what to ride is going to end."_

_I looked over at him, wondering how he could think that. "You know, since today is the first time I've bee here, no matter how many days are left before it's gone, today is the beginning for me." I smiled. "So, Ikuto, why don't you make today your beginning, too? "_

I blinked and the memory faded. I finally knew what Ikuto had meant by 'our new beginning'. Trying to conceal my excitement and nervousness I turned to Ami. She was still playing with the teacup. I looked at the clock above the kitchen sink. Eight o'clock. "Ami" I said, turning back to my little sister and desperately hoping she wouldn't be paying that much attention. "I have to go do something. Let's have a tea party a different day, okay?" My hopes were granted. She nodded her head, too absorbed with her new found entertainment.

I walked to the door-weak kneed at the thought of the meeting that might take place in a half hour- and slipped on a pair of my shoes. I opened the front door as quietly as I could, but it was no use.

"Hinamori Amu! Just where do you think you're going at this time of night?" Mom had caught me.

"It's just for a little bit. I'll be back in no time." I replied back, though not totally sure that was true.

"No way. It's already eight o'clock. You're not going anywhere."

I racked my brain for something I could use to convince her to let me go and I found it. "Mom, you owe me anyway. Anything, remember?" I could see the struggle on her face-whether to break a promise or let me leave, the later won. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fine. Just make sure you have you're cell and you go with a friend. I don't want you on the streets alone."

I smiled. _Well, that was easier than I thought it would be._ I hugged Mom around the neck. "Thanks and don't worry, I going to go meet a friend." I let go, grabbed my cell phone from the hallway table and ran out the door. I took a last look at the clock before I left. Only fifteen minutes left.

I ran down streets, twisted down alleyways, and occasionally walked on top of flat walls. Though my mind couldn't remember, it seemed my feet knew the way to the amusement park. It was a chilly night and I had forgotten a jacket being so preoccupied with a getting out of the house. My breath was forming small puffs of air before me and the cold air began to hurt my chest. In any normal situation I would charanari with Ran-this situation was anything, but normal. I wanted to do this alone. I wanted to be the first to see Him again. I wanted to be alone when I saw Him. It's selfish, but I wanted to have him all for myself, to cling to Him in the few precious moments we would have together.

It was hard to continue running, but I didn't stop, even when burst of pain would shoot up my chest, coming and going with my breath, even when my numb feet stumbled and I fell, when my eyes stung and my vision blurred with tears. My body would not slow down.

I stared through my tears to see the amusement just down the street. I dug into my reserves and sprinted there. My feet were clumsy and my heart pounded against my ribcage. I ran until I couldn't feel feet touch the ground, until I could barely run at all. I wanted to collapse then and there, but when I looked in front of me I saw I was at the gate to the amusement park. I pushed it open and turned on the breaker nearby, lighting up the place. There, in the teacup He and I once shared was a dark silhouette. His name caught in my throat but I managed to say it, "Ikuto."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shi-chan13: Ok, well I know this chapter sucks and I gonna warn you that the rest of the chapters will suck too, but I have a good reason!! I was working on the other story and my internet crashed for awhile so I just got this chapter done. I'm probably gonna have the last chapter and epilogue out this month and maybe the prologue for the new story. I don't know the name for it yet! So, yeah, thanks for reading my fanfic!


	4. Chapter 4

Shi-chan13: HEY!!! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I've been busy with track, school, and other things. I was originally going to do this in the first chapter but I totally forgot. My bad. So here goes.

_This story is dedicated to one of my best friends, Taryn, who introduced me to Shugo Chara and many more awesome mangas and animes. Without her I probably would have nothing to look forward at the end of the month-the new chapters of a few amazing mangas. Taryn, I don't know if you are still reading my story, but thanks for showing me Shugo Chara and always putting up with me when I go into my geeky & hyper fan-girl mode._

OK, I hope you guys like this chapter. I worked hard and the epilogue should come out in the middle of May (or earlier) along with the prologue of new story I'm working on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, but I wish I did.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A Joyous Reunion

I saw him. He was just sitting there; face up towards the sky, looking ridiculous in a too-small tea cup. I fell to my knees and broke down, letting tears cascade down my cheeks. I covered my faced. I didn't want Ikuto to see me like this. He must have heard me sobbing because he jumped the ride and ran to me. "Amu!"

My body was shaking all over. Seeing him after 3 years and hearing him call my name was almost to much for me to handle. A pair of strong, but gentle hands gingerly pried mine from my face. I looked up to see Ikuto, his cobalt hair perfectly framing his face. "Amu, don't cry. Please." he begged. I was pulled into his arms and clutched his waist, burying myself in the embrace. I began to relax, sitting there in his warm grip, and loosened my grip to let go. He held on even tighter. "Do you know how much I've missed you or wished to just hear your voice one more time? I don't plan on letting go until I have to." I blushed crimson and tightened my grip on him.

We stayed like that-sitting on the hard pavement with each other in our arms-for a long time. If there was anything I could tell by that it was that Ikuto had missed me as much as I had missed him. Slowly we pulled apart. My tears were still falling uncontrollably and Ikuto tried his best to wipe them away. "Shhh. Don't be sad, don't cry." he comforted me. "Don't cry Amu." I looked up at his always mysterious eyes and shook my head.

"Baka!" I whispered. "I'm not sad. I'm crying because I'm happy. What else would I be with you here?"

Ikuto looked at me with a strange mixture of emotions in his eyes. Emotions I never wanted to see in him; guilt and regret. "Amu, how...I'm so"-I silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. "Don't." I commanded. "I don't want an apology nor do I need one. You came back didn't you? That's as good an apology I need. But...I would like an explanation for why you ended up being gone so long and why you never contacted me."

Ikuto stood and picked me up bridal-style, carrying me to our teacup. Normally I would have protested or blushed at the least, but this wasn't a normal time. It had been three years since I had seen Ikuto and I wasn't going to ruin the moment by a little embarrassment. Gently, he placed me in the seat and climbed in after so we were facing each other. "Amu," he said. "I don't know where to start." I looked at him and could see another emotion; confusion. I sighed and said "Just start from the beginning." My tears that had slowly stopped began to fall again. "I'm just glad you came back. I knew you would."

"Of course I came back. I made a promise with you." he paused before continuing. "I guess I'll start now. You have to know first that it wasn't intentionally that I didn't contact you. The truth is I couldn't"-I gave him a confused look and the truth was I _was_ confused-"It sounds so normal and klutzy, but the truth is I lost your contact information. It ended up blowing out of my window and I didn't notice until it was too late to get it back." I blinked; my face blank. Inside I laughed slightly at the stupidity of his mistake. It was so amazing how something so stupid could have kept us apart for so long. He continued, "I stayed in Europe for so long because I didn't because I wasn't sure a few renegade Easter goons wouldn't follow me. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you because I unwittingly lead them to you." He looked straight at my eyes and cupped my cheek in his hand. "Amu, I'm so sorry. I must have been the cause of so much sadness for you. How can you ever forgive me?"

I smiled and placed my hand on his. "Ikuto, you came back. What is there to forgive? You explained why you didn't come back earlier and why you didn't contact me." I finally got a smile out of him, but I thought it was more out of relief than joy.

We traded stories back and forth. The time Ami found a purple egg with sakura flowers on it in her school bag and it hatched to become her shugo chara, Luna. The time when Ikuto had gotten his wallet stolen staying in London and had to sleep on a park bench. I laughed aloud at that. It was so like the stray cat he was, to sleep out under the sky. Learning what had happened with each other over the past few years was our top priority. I continued listening to him as he listened to me. I thought this could last forever, but deep down I think I knew it couldn't. A church's bell chimed half past nine. I looked up at Ikuto-I was still much shorter than him-and realized we were now sitting next to each other, our hands intertwined. _When did that happen?_

Ikuto sighed and met my gaze. "I should bring you home. I don't want your mom putting you on house arrest because you were out too late." I laughed.

"Okay."

Again, Ikuto picked me up bridal style-one hand supporting my back and the other under my legs. Swiftly and gracefully, he jumped out of the cup and landed with the lightness of a cat. I didn't have a clue how he did it considering our shugo charas were gone now. They had disappeared with the Embryo. Looking down at me, his faces only a few inches from mine, he asked, "Would you like to be carried or would you prefer to walk?"

I pretended to be in deep thought. "Hmmm... I don't know. You pick."

He smirked and it was only then that I realized how much I had missed that once annoying expression. "I think I will carry you, my princess."

"Anything you want."

Ikuto lifted an eyebrow at me. "Anything?" He stroked a strand of my hair. I blushed.

Somehow, the only thought I could think of that could be a double meaning for his words was perverted. "Well, maybe not anything. If I can give it to you than I'll try my best to do so."

"That be perfect."

He carried me home like that in silence, occasionally brushing his lips against my hair or kissing my forehead softly. I let him continue, even in the more public places. People started to stare and I caught a few words coming from an elderly couple "How disgraceful...doing something like...public." I didn't care. Their opinions didn't matter. My only thought at the moment was of Ikuto.

Regrettably, we reached house. Instead of leaving once I was inside, Ikuto climbed onto my balcony using the vines on the side of the house. "Mom?" I called while taking of my shoes. "I'm home." The lights were off. _They must have gone to bed._

I entered my room to see Ikuto sitting on my bed. _I must have left the window unlocked again._ I sat down next to him and he wrapped his arms around me. He sighed and began stroking my hair. I asked, "Ikuto, do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes," he replied. "I'm staying in a hotel a few blocks away from your school."

"So it really was you!" I was startled. "You actually came to my school!"

He chuckled. "Were you thinking you were going insane? Of course I was there. I wanted to make sure you were ok. Did I scare you that badly?"

"Well, I was freaking out somewhat when I kept seeing flashes of blue everywhere. Though, I have to admit that out of all the people I could have had as a stalker I'm happy it was you." He laughed. I looked at his smiling face and felt a sudden urge to kiss him. I acted on it. Pulling his face towards me I laid my lips on his. I could feel him tense with surprise at first and then slowly relax, kissing me back.

We pulled apart. "I'm sorry!" I gasped, trying to catch my breath. He was breathing just as heavily. "I don't know why I did that."

He smirked. "Actually I liked it. It was a nice change having you kiss me first." I could feel my face turning red. Suddenly, Ikuto was carrying me again. I stammered, "W-what are you doing?" His smirk grew bigger.

"The princess needs her beauty sleep. You have school tomorrow." He pulled the covers on my bed back and placed me under them. "Good night."

I stuck out my lip in a pout. "I'm not a bit tired. I don't want to go to sleep."

Under his breath, I could have sworn I heard Ikuto say "She's as stubborn as ever." Ikuto smiled at me and this time said loud enough for me to hear clearly, "Really, you're not tired at all? Then why have you been yawning since we got back?" Only after he had said that I realized I was yawning a lot. Ikuto kissed me on my forehead and turned around. "See you soon. Good night." was all he said. I grabbed his sleeve, "Wait, Ikuto, don't leave. You just got back."

"I can't exactly stay in your room. Remember the last time I did?" Images of my mom standing in the bathroom doorway while I tried to sneak Ikuto back to my room flashed through my mind. I wasn't stupid enough to do _that_ again. He continued when he saw the look of disappointment on my face. "Don't worry. I won't be far. Go to sleep now."

"Okay." I would just have to trust him for now. Of course, that wasn't hard. I was already drifting off to sleep when Ikuto turned of the light, creeping out onto my balcony and shutting the door behind him.

A loud beeping woke me up at 7 o'clock the next morning. Grumbling, I shut off my alarm clock. The sun's rays were streaming into my room through the glass door of my balcony, casting a shadow on my floor. _A shadow?_ I thought. _There shouldn't be one. There's nothing on my balcony._

As I got out of bed I realized that the shadow was a boy's. I wrapped a blanket around me and went towards my balcony. There was Ikuto, sleeping peacefully against the glass of the door. I smiled, my eyes beginning to water. I blinked back the tears and whispered, "You really didn't go far, did you?"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shi-chan13: Yay!!! End of this chapter! It took me forever to type this up. There's only the epilogue left to type. I would have had it typed already, but I had to rewrite it. It's completely different from the original though the main idea is still the same. Thanks to all that have read my story so far. I hope you liked. Watch out for my new story though it may be hard to because I don't have a title for it yet. Yeah that's it so...Sayonara!!


	5. Chapter 5

Shi-chan13: This is the last update for An Alley Cat's Promise!!! *tear* It's so sad that's it's ending, but that means I can work on my new story more. The epilogue is pretty short. Oh well. Yeah, not much to write about today. *sigh*

Random Pedestrian: Another disclaimer; shi-chan13 does not own shugo chara. Goodbye.

Shi-chan13: Um...ok, thanks...person whose name I don't know.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

4 Years Later

My hands were nervously fingering the Venetian lace and the white silk underneath. I felt strangely exposed with my upper back uncovered. Rima stood smiling at me. "Amu, it you don't stop fidgeting your wedding dress will be all wrinkled. It will look horrible when you come down the aisle."

I smiled back, but inside I was a raging storm of confused emotions. "I'm sorry. It's just...I don't know if I should..."-_Oh, just get it over with! There's no use waiting-_"go through with this. I mean, I don't know if I should get married. I'm only twenty." I sat down on a chair the seamstress had left by the door of the changing room. Rima's face was a perfect display of utter shock.

"What?" she cried. "Amu, you've been planning this for a whole year! You had all that time to think about this and now, only thirty minutes before you become a wife, you get cold feet!" _I should have never told her. Oh well, too late now. _Rima grabbed my shoulders. "Amu," she said quietly. "Why are you thinking about such things? What's wrong?"

Seeing the look in her eyes, that earnest concern, made me spill everything. "It's just...I know I don't deserve him!" Tears were making my mascara run. _I knew I should have bought water-proof._ "I keep thinking th-that he won't l-love me once we're married. W-what if I don't love him? I'm scared Rima!"

She held me while I cried on her shoulder-which was uncovered so her dress wasn't stained by my makeup. "Shh. It's alright. Just let it out, Amu." she comforted me and stroked my hair. I stopped crying and she pulled away, yet still held onto my shoulders. I was grateful. I had the feeling that if I didn't have some support I'd end up toppling over. I felt very weak. "Amu, you don't have to do this. Don't push yourself...but I know for a fact that your fiancé loves you very much. All he ever talks about is you when he's with Nagi; how much he misses you when you're apart, how cute you look when you sleep, how much her loves to see you smile, and especially how much he just loves _you_, every imperfection and trait."

I looked at her and was touched to see the amount of concern in her eyes. I thought about what she said and still couldn't believe it. I could tell tears were building up again. "But, Rima, how do _I _know?"

"You know because you know him. You've known each other since you were twelve." Rima stood up. "Now, you go down that aisle, walking to the wedding song-whatever it's called-and if you still can't go through with it, just run away. I'll even help you."

I smiled at her and held back my tears at the thought of such help. "Really?"

"Really. Now let's get you cleaned up. You're face is a mess; mascara streaks galore."

After dragging me into a bathroom and fixing my makeup, it was time. The organ in the chapel was playing music and the chatter of guests died down. I walked out to meet my dad. "Ready?" he asked. I didn't answer, but just smiled. I was doing a lot of that lately. "I'm really proud of you." He started sniffling. "My oldest daughter is getting married!"

The chapel doors opened and I swerved my gaze over the pews. The last thing I wanted to do was look at the alter and the man beside it. I knew it would shake me emotionally and I was already feeling very insecure.

I could see my mom and Ami sitting on the front row. Kairi, Yaya, Kukai and Utau were sitting in the pew behind them. I was confused at not seeing Nagi or Rima there, but then remembered that Nagi was the best man and Rima, the maid-of-honor. They would be in the line behind me. I looked at the other side of the chapel. The Moricelles were sitting on the second row. Lulu was smiling up at the alter. I followed her gaze which stopped at Tadase. _Don't look._ I told myself. _Do not look!_ But it was too late. I saw him.

He was standing there in a white tuxedo-the exact color of my dress- looking as handsome as ever. Be hind him, Tadase was in a black tuxedo and held a bible in his hands. He was going to be marrying the groom and me. I tried to focus on him, but my eyes kept wandering back to Him. My heart skipped a beat when our eyes met; gold and blue locked on each other. Then he did the last thing I thought he would do. He didn't look away. He didn't frown at me. No, he...smiled.

It wasn't a smirk like normally. It was a genuine smile. It was warm, caring..._loving_. I knew at once I was stupid for ever doubting my decision, for thinking I could might ever not have this all-consuming love for him. I would always love him and I had a feeling it was the same for him. I was going to be married today. I would not need Rima's help. I was going to be Mrs. Tsukiyomi Amu. I smiled at Ikuto.

After all, a key would only fit one lock. Ikuto was my key and I, his lock.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shi-chan13: *sob* It's over!!! Oh well! *smile* I think I liked this one the best out of all the other chapters I wrote...OMGOSH!!! I just realized (as in as I was typing this) that this was the only story I ever finished! WHOOO! *Party* *Party* Ok, I'm done now. You know, I thought the very last bit about the lock and key was a bit corny, but I really wanted to have something about how they go together. Like their inseparable or something like that.

Amu: You know, I really wanted to be with Tadase, but I guess Ikuto isn't that bad either. I mean he's always saving me, and always helps me out, and tries to keep trouble away from me...

Ikuto: I told you I'm better than that pretty boy, Tadagay. How about I get a kiss, my little wife?

Amu: Noooooo.... * runs away*

Shi-chan13: Okkk. Well I hope you enjoyed my story! Keep an out for my next story. I don't have a name yet, but it should be in the romance/action/adventure genres. Bye-bye and please review!


End file.
